


Szeptem

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Mia Ugly, Multifandom Półmaraton, Slash, SnaRL'15, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie doskonałego "Hush" jednej z moich ulubionych autork: Mii Ugly. Tekst przepełniony samotnością i wspomnieniami, w których jest miejsce na wiele ciepła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szeptem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201559) by mia_ugly. 



> Autor: Mia Ugly  
> Tłumacz: anga971  
> Beta: Martynax  
> Link do oryginału: http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=718&warning=4  
> Zgoda: brak odzewu

Dni są prostsze; teraz Snape to wie. 

W ciągu dnia są rzeczy, które po prostu muszą zostać zrobione - uwarzone eliksiry, wykonane zlecenia - czasami goście do przyjęcia (Albus, częściej niż rzadziej, wtrącający swój długi nochal w nie swoje sprawy).

W ciągu dnia Snape ma czym zająć dłonie; dotykają, podnoszą, piszą - Snape pozwala ciału podążać za nimi, podczas gdy jego umysł dryfuje między warstwami niebieskiego i szarości; bezmyślnie, lekko.

W ciągu dnia przesuwa między długimi palcami delikatne drewno, blask zimnego światła odbija się od jego sprzętu laboratoryjnego; musi pościelić łóżko, wytrzepać dywan. Ma dziesiątki książek do przeczytania - powoli, uważnie - stron do zanotowania (Albus sugerował mu, by napisał powieść, jakiś edukacyjny tekst, może nawet książkę dla dzieci, cokolwiek, co zajęłoby go na dłuższą chwilę). Jednak Snape nie pisze powieści (ani również książki dla dzieci - _Co Mogli Robić Mali Śmierciożercy_ , czy innego tego typu bzdur). Nie, zamiast tego sporządza notatki, zresztą bardzo dobre. Może pewnego dnia staną się one czymś więcej niż tylko zajęciem dla jego dłoni. Albus sugerował również, by zajął się ogrodem, ale to nigdy go nie interesowało; zawsze wyobrażał sobie w tej roli stare kobiety w kapeluszach z szerokim rondem. _Również mógłbyś sobie taki sprawić_ , powiedział mu Albus z irytującym uśmiechem. Poza tym słońce nigdy nie było łaskawe dla jego bladej cery. Nie, żeby w tym zakątku północnej Anglii było zbyt wiele słońca. Tak czy inaczej rośliny byłyby dewastowane przez silne wichury. Lepiej było w ogóle nie marnować czasu i energii. 

Tak, dni zdecydowanie są prostsze. Zawsze, kiedy wiatr na zewnątrz huczy bardziej, niż jest w stanie to znieść, czy kiedy dźwięk ulewy dudni mu w uszach, ( _L_ jest za sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz…), Snape może puścić muzykę, albo pogrążać się w lekturze ( _O_ dla jedynego, którego widzę…), albo opuścić swoją niewielką chatę i wyruszyć do miasta, gdzie wdaje się w rozmowy z dziwakami. Co robi niezwykle rzadko. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż za dnia ma wiele możliwości ucieczki. 

Nocą nie ma niczego. Jest tylko jego ciało, dom i wiatr grzechoczący szybami w oknach, brzmiąc jak jakaś nędzna istota o złamanym sercu. 

Snape leży na łóżku na plecach, błagając wiatr, by zamilkł, błagając oczy, by się zamknęły, ciało zasnęło, a umysł przestał, przestał, PRZESTAŁ ( _V_ jest naprawdę nadzwyczajny). Często zmusza się do wstania, chodzenia po pustym domu, czytania, sprzątania i pisania, ale to i tak nie pomaga mu w takim stopniu, jak robi to w ciągu dnia. To tak, jakby porywista ciemność przenikała jego ciało, niczym atrament, wsiąkając w skórę jego dłoni. Nie może jej zmyć, pozbyć się jej, nie potrafi odrzucić od siebie tych głupich piosenek, które szepczą mu prosto w kark ( _E_ znaczy więcej niż ktoś kogo adorujesz).

― Masz spektakularnie okropny głos ― mruczy do siebie nocą Snape, w łóżku. To jedynie niewielka pociecha, że, nawet w swoich wspomnieniach, potrafi umieścić chłopaka we właściwym miejscu. Życie składa się z takich małych udogodnień, Snape nauczył się tego wiele lat temu i chętnie to zaakceptował. 

W każdym razie to nie tak, że wszystko stracił. Powinien zacząć od tego, że właściwie nigdy niczego nie miał. A cały fizyczny kontakt, skóra, pot i nieprzyzwoite jęki, nigdy nie łączyły się z uczuciami. Snape był zaskoczony, że utrata chłopaka tak bardzo się na nim odbiła. W końcu wszystko to było tylko cholerną farsą. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. 

Snape leży w łóżku, nie śpiąc, z kołdrą owiniętą wokół nóg. Wie, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie, nie śpi również w ciągu dnia, a stan, w jakim się znajduje, sprawia, że jest w stanie usłyszeć echo wspomnień, odbijających się o sypialniane ściany, małe i trujące niczym pająki. Nie zaśnie tej nocy. 

Na zewnątrz wiatr wstrzymuje oddech w smutnym pozdrowieniu i przez kilka chwil jest cicho. 

Niewielka pociecha. 

 

* * * * *

Jeśli naprawdę za czymś tęskni, to za seksem. 

To naprawdę rozczarowujące. Ktoś by pomyślał, że tęskni za cichymi rozmowami, tymi krótkimi momentami spokoju, chwilą wytchnienia od wojny, która przez tak wiele lat trwała za drzwiami jego sypialni. Ale to nie tak (w każdym razie w towarzystwie chłopaka nie miał ani chwili spokoju; w wieku dwudziestu lat ogarnęło go pragnienie bezustannego śpiewania. Snape niemal oszalał). Poza tym nie chciał cichych rozmów, czy chwili wytchnienia. Chciał kontaktu, czystego i prostego, dzikiego dotyku, który pozwoliłby mu zapomnieć o tym, kim był, chociaż przez chwilę. I tak, kiedy pozwalał sobie za tym wszystkim tęsknić, za ich tak zwanym związkiem, tęsknił za seksem. Jego wygłodniałe ciało błaga o dotyk; jego wspomnienia walczą o uwagę, przywracając obrazy pchnięć bioder, zaciskających się zębów, tak wyraźne, że mógłby tańczyć w ich rytm. Czasami czuje, że jego ciało mogłoby się roztrzaskać, spiąć tak mocno z pragnienia, że stałoby się równie cienkie, co dmuchane szkło. 

Doprawdy rozczarowujące. 

Nie zawsze myśli o chłopcu (Snape czuje ukłucie w żołądku, coś na kształt poczucia winy, ale to na pewno tym nie jest). Czasami w jego wspomnieniach pojawia się Lucjusz Malfoy, blondwłosy, okrutny, który pochyla się nad nim i dyszy. Wydaje się, jakby miało to miejsce setki lat temu (w innym czasie, innym miejscu, innym życiu) i większość z tych momentów, kiedy byli razem, zostało zepchniętych na bok, stopniowo będąc zabarwionymi piękną zielenią - coraz mniejszą i chudszą, ciemnowłosą z pełnymi wargami. Ale okazjonalnie do głosu dochodzą również fragmenty wspomnień, które czają się w zwariowanym umyśle Snape’a; trochę przebłysków Lucjusza Malfoya, na tyłach ogrodu w domu ojca: noc, dłonie pełne jasnych włosów oraz trawy, a czasami również petunii, przygryzanie własnych warg, by nie jęknąć (cii, ktoś by usłyszał...och...) i Lucjusz który naprawdę wygląda magicznie, nie jak czarodziej, ale niczym sama, pierwotna magia, gorąca, postrzępiona i przenikająca prosto przez ciało i kości, aby w końcu owinąć się wokół serca. (Na litość boską, Severusie, tak…)

Nie zawsze myśli o chłopcu. Nie zawsze. 

Ale potem, czasami, tak. Snape zastanawia się, czy powinien był to przewidzieć, jakoś wyczuć. Poczuć w kościach (stawach kolan i bioder, które robią się coraz starsze, starsze i starsze), powinien poczuć (sunące po skórze niczym jaśmin, niczym kolendra, czy morze).

Jakoś powinien był to przewidzieć. Dostrzec w oczach osiemnastoletniego chłopca nocą na Grimmauld Place, w spojrzeniach posyłanych mu przez stół pokryty mapami, planami i papierami. Snape powinien pamiętać, jak patrzył niechętnie na chłopaka, przyłapując go na tych spojrzeniach; a potem znowu i jeszcze raz, tak często, że to nie mógł być przypadek. Harry Potter go obserwował. I nawet kiedy został przyłapany, chłopiec wciąż nie odwracał wzroku. Snape również przestał to robić. W takich chwilach miał wrażenie, że wszytko w pokoju zamigotało i zniknęło, niczym słaby płomień świecy. Przez całe spotkanie nie odwracał wzroku i Harry również tego nie robił. A członkowie Zakonu wokół nich wymieniali się informacjami, schematami i planami, podczas gdy Snape mógłby być równie dobrze w innym kraju. Nie słuchał ich. 

(Jakoś powinien był to przewidzieć.)

Albo tej nocy, gdy odchodził, a jednak odwrócił się w drzwiach, by znaleźć te same oczy, które po raz kolejny go obserwowały (Nie obwiniam cię dłużej. O Syriusza. Nie obwiniam cię.).

Tylko te kilka krótkich zdań z ust chłopaka, wystarczająco młodego, by mógł być jego synem, stojącego tam, (właśnie tam) na dole schodów. Był rozczochrany i zdawał się zmęczony, wręcz niepewny siebie. I Snape, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie czuł do niego niczego poza pogardą, chociaż nie przyłapał się na podziwianiu kształtu jego małych ust, ani kurtyny czarnych rzęs, okalających jego oczy… Ale z kilku przyczyn, akurat tej nocy…

(Panie Potter, czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci powód, byś odniósł wrażenie, że mnie to interesuje?) Chłopak nie zamrugał, jego ciało się nie poruszało, a Snape stał tam w drzwiach, z klamką, wokół której zaciskał kurczowo palce, jakby zamieniła się w diament, biały, ciepły, ściskany w dłoni. 

* * * * * 

Następnego dnia Snape wstaje w wyjątkowo złym humorze. Kolory i kształty jego świata zaczynają wydawać się zniekształcone i nieostre (w imieniu wszelkiej świętości, dajcie mi trochę pospać…). Na wskutek nocy spędzonej na snuciu się w ciemnościach, całe ciało boli go do tego stopnia, że zastanawia się, czy lepszym wyjściem nie byłoby z powrotem położyć się do łóżka. 

Kiedy Albus przybywa z wizytą, ma ze sobą talerz pokrytych czekoladą herbatników, które tylko wprawiają Snape’a w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Mimo tego zjada kilka, chociaż jest zirytowany. Uczucie wzrasta, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nie spożył niczego poza herbatą przez ostatnie dwa dni. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie niedożywionego i nawet nie chce myśleć, jak będzie wyglądał, dalej się głodząc. 

Z pewnością nie będzie to przyjemny widok. 

Po kilku godzinach udaje mu się w końcu pozbyć Albusa (czy naprawdę jest tu jedyną rozsądną osobą; na miłość boską, czy aby starzec nie jest potrzebny w szkole?) przy pomocy zdrowej dawki, nie tak do końca zawoalowanego, sarkazmu. Siedzi w domu przez chwilę, słuchając, jak deszcz uderza w okna, a wiatr syczy za drzwiami. Teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, to naprawdę wybrał przerażające miejsce, na pogrążenie się w samotności. Gdyby mógł podjąć tę decyzję jeszcze raz, wolałby ukryć się gdzieś na południu Hiszpanii - to wyjście nie mogłoby być gorsze, niż jego obecna lokacja. 

Kiedy tej nocy rozbiera się przed udaniem się do łóżka, przez moment widzie swoje odbicie w lustrze (zawsze robi wszystko, by tego uniknąć). Odkąd pamięta, nienawidzi widoku swojego ciała, a teraz ta awersja tylko się wzmaga; jest potwornie blady, co dodatkowo podkreśla chłodne światło księżyca. Co prawda jego ciało od zawsze było obrzydliwe i blade, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, tej nocy mu to przeszkadza. Pomijając siatkę srebrzystych blizn, na jego skórze nie ma niczego. Żadnych siniaków. Zadrapań. Żadnego… koloru. 

Kilka miesięcy temu jego skóra była upstrzona sinikami, fioletowymi odciskami ust Harry’ego Pottera, jego zębów, języka. Wówczas uważał, że dzięki śladom, które Potter pozostawił na jego skórze, mógłby napisać historię swojego ciała. Doskonale pamiętał, co spowodowało niewielkie zaczerwienienie poniżej obojczyka, wgłębienie po zębach w miejscu jego żeber. Pamiętał dzień, godzinę, a nawet zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, kiedy jego ciało zostawało naznaczane (chociażby przy pomocy paznokci - wystarczało, by Potter go dotknął, a już pozostawiał na nim ślad.). Ale wszystko się zmieniło; teraz jego ciało jest blade, puste, nienaznaczone ich pasją, ani brutalnością 

Oddałby za to wiele. 

Stara się przeczytać chociaż kilka stron, w nadziei, że dzięki temu jego oczy szybciej się zmęczą i uda mu się chociaż na chwilę zasnąć. Że w końcu, w końcu, _w końcu_ uda mu się zasnąć. I chociaż to mało prawdopodobne, Snape żywi się intensywną, prawdziwą nadzieją. 

Stara się czytać, ale słowa na stronie się zmieniają (nie wróci). Próbuje myśleć, ale coś złowrogiego szepcze w jego umyśle (nie wróci). Próbuje leżeć, nie myśląc, w ciszy, ale czuje wypalane na jego skórze słowa i oddech na karku (nie wróci, nie wróci).

― Cholera jasna ― syczy, leżąc w łóżku. Dlaczego się tym przejmuje? Przecież potrafiłby znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, by uwolnić się od trawiącego go pragnienia. Przecież nie było między nim a Potterem żadnej specjalnej więzi, która uniemożliwiłaby mu przespanie się z kimś innym. (L jest za sposób...)

― Cholera jasna ― powtarza ciszej, próbując stłumić protest, który rozlega się w jego umyśle. Na zewnątrz huczy wiatr, a deszcz uderza w dach. To nic nie znaczy. To nic nie znaczy. 

Jeśli naprawdę za czymś tęskni, to za seksem. Za kontaktem, dotykiem, skórą i potem. Tęskni za przyciśniętym do niego ciałem, drobnymi dłońmi na swojej skórze, zielonymi oczami, delikatnym głosem, cichymi rozmowami, krótką chwilą spokoju i…

Tłumi dreszcze. Nie. Tęskni za seksem. Ponieważ tylko on się liczył.

Z całą pewnością nie tęskni za Harrym Potterem. 

(To nic nie znaczy.)

Snape nie śpi, oczywiście, że nie śpi. Leży rozbudzony. Zaciska powieki. Jego ciało woła o ratunek, o ulgę, której Snape nie potrafi mu dać. Nienawistnie (i nieuchronnie) myśli powracają do innych rzeczy. Innych czasów. Innych miejsc.

(Nie wróci.)

Snape myśli o ostatnim razie. 

 

* * * * *

Większość ze wspomnień o Potterze gromadzi się w umyśle Snape’a niczym głazy - niektóre są wyblakłe, niektóre zużyte, ale większość z nich nienaruszona (ciężkie i gładkie w dotyku). Jednak wspomnienie ich ostatniego razu jest inne. Nie jest wyblakłym głazem o zaokrąglonych brzegach. Jest przejrzyste niczym woda; ostre jak rozbite szkło. Błyszczy, przyciągając wzrok Snape’a, gdy ten jest nieostrożny (a nie dzieje się to często). 

Był ranek. Byli w łóżku, w łóżku, w którym Snape teraz spędza bezsenne noce. Był ranek, byli w łóżku i z jakichś przyczyn wiatr milczał, a powietrze było lekkie. I był ranek. 

(Wczesnym po-o-rankiem, ledwo wsta-a-je słońce…)

Z gorączkowego snu wyrwał go delikatny, niski głos, ciepły niczym promienie słońca, które czuł na plecach. Nie powiedział wiele (Na litość Merlina, Potter, nie mógłbyś być cicho przez jedną, cholerną sekundę?). I nic więcej, bo po chwili jego usta już były zajęte, pocałunki przeniosły się na jego kark, przesuwały wzdłuż ramion, by skończyć na płatku ucha. Doskonale pamiętał ciepło rozlewające się po jego podbrzuszu niczym muśnięcie smukłych palców. W tamtej chwili wydawało mu się nawet, że Harry Potter mógł mieć na niego jakiś wpływ. Między pocałunkami i liźnięciami na jego łopatkach, miękki, niski głos kontynuował: ( _słyszałem śpiewającą w dolinie dziewicę_ …). Uśmiechnął się wówczas do siebie (ale w swoim przepełnionym smutkiem umyśle zapewnił się, że się nie uśmiechnął, nie mógłby tego zrobić. Prawdopodobnie był to zwykły grymas irytacji.).

Wiedzieli, że nawet wówczas nie mieli dużo czasu. Nigdy nie mieli. Voldemort mógł zostać zabity (zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, z ręki chłopaka), ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Potter wciąż był aurorem. Że Snape niezmiennie był poszukiwany przez wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy przetrwali. Kiedy byli razem, wydawało mu się nawet, że słyszy tykanie - powolne odliczanie czasu przez zegar, przesypywanie ziaren piasku przez klepsydrę. 

Nigdy nie mieli czasu. Obaj o tym wiedzieli. 

(Och, nie zwódź mnie, och, nie zostawiaj mnie ...)

Sypialnia była zalana przez miodowe światło wpadające do pomieszczenia przez okno, gdy Snape’a niespodziewanie wypełniło jakieś bolesne uczucie, które sprawiło, że przekręcił się na bok i pocałował młodszego mężczyznę. Musiał obrócić swoje niezgrabne ciało (jak zwykle zaplątane w kołdrę, nigdy nie spał spokojnie), by móc zobaczyć roztrzepane włosy Pottera, jego zielone oczy wciąż zamglone snem, poruszające się bezgłośnie usta. 

― Cześć ― wymamrotał chłopak.

Potter zamrugał, a ów uczucie, które ściskało go w żołądku, było bliskie wyrwania się z jego szczupłej klatki piersiowej. Ich usta niemal nieświadomie odnalazły siebie nawzajem, ciała przywarły do siebie, ocierając skórę o skórę, powolnie, delikatnie, cierpliwie. Był wczesny poranek. 

To było dziwne. Ich uprawianie miłośni nigdy nie było niczym innym, niż desperacją - ciepłem, ciszą, chwilą. Ale tym razem było cierpliwe. Delikatne. 

Kiedy w końcu wsunął się w Harry’ego, twarzą w twarz, z przyciśniętymi do siebie klatkami piersiowymi, to, co wówczas poczuł, sprawiło niemal, że dech uwiązł mu w płucach. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, że to ostatni raz, kiedy są razem. Chociaż, bardziej prawdopodobne było, że jego ciało już wówczas wiedziało - przedłużało tę chwilę, odsuwając w czasie nieubłagany koniec. Cały ten czas czuł się surrealistycznie, po czym świat pogrążył się w wilgoci, obraz rozmazał się mu przed oczami, ciało pod nim drżało ( _Merlinie…_ ), a jego dłoń poruszała się na penisie Harry’ego przy każdym powolnym pchnięciu, drobne dłonie chłopaka trzymały go po obu stronach twarzy, zmuszając, by patrzył mu prosto w oczy i to wszystko było takie prawdziwe, to… 

Był ranek. 

Nie mogło to trwać wiecznie, oczywiście, że nie, nic nie mogło. Nawet, jeśli było delikatnie i powoli, chłopak w końcu mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ciele, wyginając plecy (lśniący od potu, lśniący, jasny, na którego niemal boleśnie było patrzeć), podczas gdy Snape wszedł w niego jeszcze raz w ciszy, drżąc, gdy przyjemność w końcu odnalazła ujście również z niego. 

I chłopak naprawdę wyglądał magicznie, nie jak czarodziej, ale niczym sama, pierwotna magia; gorąca, postrzępiona i przenikająca prosto przez ciało i kości, aby w końcu owinąć się wokół serca. Wplatała się w pasma przetłuszczających się włosów, plątała wokół palców, żeber. Wiązała. Związała.

― Severusie ― wyszeptał Harry i Snape przyłapał się na tym, że to go dotknęło. Był pewien, że jego dłonie płonęły. Ale to był tylko seks, oczywiście, że tylko seks; nie było miejsca na emocje, ani głębszą relację między nimi i było tylko kwestią czasu, nim te bezużyteczne wspomnienia rozpadną się w jego umyśle niczym ściany starożytnego zamku, nim zamienią się w dłoniach Snape’a w proch. Pieprzyć to wszystko. 

Mógłby zachować to wspomnienie aż do śmierci. 

* * * * *

Kolejny ranek jest najgorszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Pierwszym, kiedy ubolewa nad faktem, że tym razem Albus nie wpadł z odwiedzinami. Pierwszym, gdy ciężar własnej samotności i izolacji odczuwa, niczym cięcia noża na dłoni (chociaż to uczucie nie jest mu tak obce, jak mogłoby się wydawać). 

Pierwszym, gdy przytłacza go ciężar nieobecności Pottera, którą odczuwa niczym kłucie dawno amputowanej kończyny. Czuje miejsce, w zagłębieniu swoich żeber, tuż pod sercem, z którego coś zostało dość brutalnie usunięte. Czuje się… śmieszny. 

I oczywiście taki jest. 

W ciągu dnia kilkakrotnie podejmuje próby pisania i czytania, ale każdorazowo kończy się to tym, że siedzi skulony w fotelu (chowając głowę w dłoniach, drżąc) albo rzuca przez pokój trzymanym akurat przedmiotem. (Weź się w garść, na litość boską.) Zastanawia się, co się z nim stało. Kiedyś był postrachem w renomowanej szkole magii, szpiegiem, wojownikiem, żołnierzem, kimś szanowanym, kimś, kogo się bano, kogo nienawidzono, kimś, kto przynajmniej był użyteczny. A teraz co? Co on właściwie robi? Siedzi samotnie w swoim niewielkim domu - jest śmieszny, zrezygnowany, nikogo nie obchodzi jego los. Całą noc nie może spać, będąc zakochanym w cholernym Harrym…

Och. 

Merlinie. 

Pieprzyć to. 

Tej nocy wiatr również wyje za oknem, a ulewa jest tak wielka, że ma wrażenie, iż dusi się w murach swojego małego domu. Dlatego też wychodzi nocą na deszcz i zimno, kryje się pośród drzew, udając, że pobyt na zewnątrz podczas niepogody go oczyści, wypędzi jego demony (w szczególności jednego z nich). To w ogóle nie jest przyjemne. Wiatr targa jego włosy, które wpadają mu do oczu i smagają policzki do tego stopnia, iż jest niemal przekonany, że pozostawią po sobie ślad. Pochyla się, prąc naprzód, chociaż każdy krok wymaga od niego ogromnego wysiłku. Ponad godzinę włóczy się wokół opadających liści, a i tak wciąż czuje się równie podle, co przed wyjściem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy okazuje się, że za konarem żadnego z wiązów nie czekają na niego odpowiedzi, że nie ma żadnych skrytych w zaroślach magicznych istot, które uczyniłyby wszystko prostszym. Kiedy to do niego dociera, decyduje się wrócić. Powrót nie jest ani prostszy, ani przyjemniejszy. Gdy w końcu wchodzi do domu, gdzie tak naprawdę wcale nie chce się znaleźć, bolą go nogi (każdego dnia starsze), ma przemoczone szaty, a w uszach dzwoni mu od wiatru. Gdy wchodzi do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważa, jest to, jak spokojne jest powietrze wewnątrz domu, w porównaniu z szalejącą na zewnątrz wichurą. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, jakby się dusił. Od razu przypomina sobie, dlaczego czuł taką potrzebę wyjścia. 

Drugim, co zauważa, jest to, że nie jest dłużej sam. Miękkie skrzypienie dobiegające zza jego pleców wydaje intruza, na co Snape (wieczny optymista), wyobraża sobie, że jego koniec nadchodzi. Od dawna na to czeka. 

― Cześć. 

A może nie. 

Na dźwięk tego głosu, powietrze na krótki moment więźnie w płucach Snape’a, a przez kolejną chwilę pozwala sobie tylko stać, nie odpowiadając, a jedynie patrząc na szczupłą postać siedzącą w jego fotelu. Tylko chwilę. 

― Nie było cię, kiedy przyszedłem. Przepraszam. Pozwoliłem sobie wejść ― kontynuuje jego gość. 

Snape próbuje przywołać do siebie tyle godności, ile to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że stoi w bezruchu, patrząc na młodzieńca z lekko rozchylonymi wargami, a krople deszczu z jego ubrań moczą porysowaną, drewnianą podłogę. 

― Tak, jedno z moich wielu zobowiązań społecznych, zmusiło mnie do wyjścia ― udaje, starając się, by na jego twarzy widoczna była wyłącznie obojętność. 

― Ach tak? ― Zielone oszczy błyszczą, nawet w słabym świetle. 

― Wątpisz w moją popularność i prestiż? 

― Oczywiście, że nie. ― Jego usta wykrzywiają się w nieśmiałym, ironicznym uśmiechu, podczas gdy chłopak rozprostowuje swoje długie kończyny i wstaje. Snape nie odzywa się, kiedy młodzieniec się zbliża, gdy prawdziwy uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy i bogowie, wygląda na jakieś pięć lat starszego, zmęczonego, szczęśliwego i z całą pewnością cholernie pięknego...

Stoją kilka stóp od siebie, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Snape tłumi każde śmieszne słowo, które próbuje wyrwać się z jego śmiesznych ust. 

― Jak się miałeś? ― mamrocze Harry po chwili. Jego uśmiech powoli wraca. ― Poza, oczywiście, popularnością i prestiżem. 

― Dość dobrze, dziękuję. A ty?

― Myślę, że w porządku. ― Harry podchodzi krok bliżej i Snape wzdryga się nieświadomie. ― Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego. Twoje oczy…

― To tylko cienie. Nie musisz zawracać sobie tym głowy. ― Jego mokre szaty przyklejają się mu do skóry. Harry wciąż się zbliża i Snape obwinia zimno o dreszcze. ― Kiedy wróciłeś? 

― Teraz. No, jakieś pół godziny temu.

― Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, iż mnie jako pierwszego uhonorowałeś swoją obecnością. Jestem przekonany, że czeka na ciebie ogromna, wijąca się masa Weasleyów i to oni wymagają twojej natychmiastowej uwagi. 

― Nie, z całą pewnością nie natychmiastowej. ― Harry podchodzi tak blisko, że ich ciała niemal się stykają. ― Właściwie to nikt poza tobą nawet nie wie, że wróciłem. Doszło do tego pod wpływem chwili. ― Przez moment żaden z nich się nie odzywa i obaj wpatrują się w podłogę. ― Przepraszam… za wcześniej. Nie podejrzewałem nawet, że będę musiał tak nagle cię zostawić, mam nadzieję, że nie…

― Z całą pewnością nie, możesz być pewny. 

Harry zaciska usta, nim kontynuuje:

― Wiesz, chciałem nawet do ciebie napisać. Oczywiście nie wolno nam było wysyłać wiadomości do domu. Wówczas nasze położenie mogłoby zostać odkryte, ale tak czy inaczej chciałem…

― I tak tego nie oczekiwałem. 

Harry krzyżuje z nim spojrzenie, mierząc go oceniającym wzrokiem. Ponownie zapada cisza. 

― Ale chciałem ― powtarza stanowczo. Snape nie odpowiada. 

Wówczas chłopak unosi dłoń i waha się przez chwilę; jego palce zamierają w powietrzu. Najwyraźniej podejmuje wewnętrzną walkę, po czym nagle jego dłonie się poruszają, sunąc w dół przemoczonych szat Snape’a niemal bezwiednie. Mężczyzna próbuje stłumić kolejny dreszcz, ale to nic nie daje. Obwinia swoje zdradzieckie ciało, które przecież tyle czasu obchodziło się bez dotyku. Ale nawet kiedy zaczyna mówić, wciąż go zdradza. 

― Twoja obecność tutaj jest dla mnie… szokiem. Myślałem, że nie wrócisz z Egiptu przez kolejne dwa miesiące. 

― Tak, cóż. ― Harry porusza dłonią, krzywiąc się. ― Powiedziałem im, że muszę wrócić do domu. 

― I jak zareagowali?

― Wiesz. Jak zwykle. Szokiem, złością, chwilą melancholii, ofertami pracy, słabo ukrywaną zazdrością…

― Potter, ja… ofertami pracy?

Na ustach Harry’ego po raz kolejny pojawia się uśmiech, a jego dłoń zaciska się na materiale szat Snape’a. 

― Taa. W Anglii. Niestety na północy. Ale najwyraźniej nie mają nic lepszego do zaoferowania mordercy Voldemorta.

Następuje cisza. Nie dlatego, że Snape nie wie co powiedzieć, ale dlatego, że jego język znajduje się sparaliżowany w jego ustach. Dlatego, że jego wargi nie chcą się poruszyć, a Harry cały czas go obserwuje. Jego zielone oczy przesuwają się po zamarłej twarzy Snape’a. Harry nieustannie na niego patrzy.

(Miał wrażenie, że wszystko w pomieszczeniu zamigotało i zgasło, niczym słaby płomień świecy.)

Teraz, kiedy mają za sobą już tyle dramatycznych pauz, tak naprawdę nie jest ważne, czy Snape w końcu się odezwie, bo wiadome jest, że tego nie zrobi. Jego usta będą wkrótce zbyt zajęte muskaniem obcych warg (i mimo, że ten kontakt będzie lekki, obaj zadrżą), będą zbyt zajęte zwiedzaniem delikatnej skóry za uchem młodzieńca, przesuwaniem się w zagłębienie jego gardła. Zęby bardziej zainteresuje szarpanie za dolną część białej koszuli, dłonie całkowicie skupią się na materiale, włosach i ostatecznie (Merlinie, jak ja za tobą tęskniłem…) pościeli, kocach, wilgoci i lśniącej skórze (Och, kurwa, słodki Jezu, och…).

Późną nocą Snape trzyma Harry’ego, kiedy ten śpi, ich ręce, nogi, a nawet palce są splecione w sposób, który zdecydowanie nie jest wygodny, ale Harry wydaje się go uwielbiać. Żadne ze wspomnień nie wślizgują się na jego prześcieradło, nie czołgają w nogach łóżka, by go nawiedzać. Jest tylko ciepłe ciało przy jego własnym, stały rytm uderzeń drugiego serca przy jego piersi i…

― Myślę, że powinienem się przeprowadzić ― mruczy chłopak, leżąc w jego łóżku, stłumionym głosem na wskutek przyciśniętych do ramienia Severusa ust. 

Zalega cisza. 

― Ja… że co proszę? 

― Myślę, że powinienem zostać. Tutaj. Z tobą. ― Harry układa twarz w zgięciu szyi Severusa i wzdycha głęboko. Snape czuje ciarki, które przebiegają go aż do stóp i nie pozwala sobie na zamknięcie oczu. Miałby to sobie za złe. 

― To jest… raczej nagłe. ― Próbuje włożyć w swój ton odpowiednią ilość pogardy, co okazuje się raczej trudne. ― Powinniśmy… porozmawiać o tym rankiem. 

― Świetnie. Większość moich rzeczy jest w przechowalni, także mogę pójść po nie i po śniadaniu. 

― Harry…

― To tylko… ― Drobne usta składają pocałunki na szyi Snape’a, wzdłuż linii jego szczęki. ― Nie wiem. Nie spało mi się dobrze. Wiesz? Bez ciebie. 

― W takim razie muszę cię poinformować, że moje nawyki senne stały się dużo lepsze, odkąd nie zajmowało mnie twoje ciągłe gadanie, fałszowanie i…

Harry ucisza go pocałunkiem. 

― Wiem. Cholernie miłe, czyż nie? ― mamrocze i Snape czuje uśmiech chłopaka tuż przy swoich ustach. Rozumie, że nic co powie, nie ma znaczenia. 

― Ja... Harry, nie wiem, jak zniosę twoje ciągłe plątanie się mi pod nogami. Musimy przedyskutować…

― Absolutnie. ― Harry znowu go całuje, po czym przewraca się w jego stronę, wzdychając lekko. ― Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz. 

Snape jest zaskoczony, że mimo tej długiej rozłąki, wciąż rozpoznaje dźwięki, jakie wydaje z siebie młodszy mężczyzna: ciche westchnięcie, kiedy nie chce dłużej rozmawiać, miękkie szepty, które wymykają się mu z ust, gdy zaczyna śnić, okazjonalny krzyk i ciężki oddech, gdy nawiedzają go stare koszmary. 

Nie odnajduje w tej znajomości nic - jakoś szczególnie - nieprzyjemnego. W rzeczywistości obecność młodzieńca sprawia, że kąciki jego ust wyginają się lekko, co można by niemal pomylić z uśmiechem. Niemal. 

Chłopak jest przyjemnym ciężarem w jego ramionach; oddycha powoli, podczas gdy na zewnątrz przestaje padać. Wiatr jeszcze przez chwilę coś szepcze, być może zagubione frazy utworu (och, nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj…) i milknie. Przez chwilę świat jest cicho. 

A Snape nareszcie zasypia. 

 

* * * * *

_Now close the windows and hush all the fields:_  
If the trees must, let them silently toss;  
No bird is singing now, and if there is,  
Be it my loss. 

_It will be long ere the marshes resume,_  
It will be long ere the earliest bird:  
So close the windows and not hear the wind,  
But see all wind-stirred. 

_―Robert Frost_


End file.
